Sonamy: Another Cinderella Story
by kattog
Summary: Amy and her sister are left in their stepmother, Irene's, care when their father dies. When amy hears that the sonic team is coming to were she is at, she freaks. Not wanting to deal with the past she left behind all those years ago. Will she forgive him?
1. Run

Discalmer!

I Do not Own Amy or any other SEGA characters! Only Irene, Amy's Dad, Mocha, Angel, And Adien!

please have a nice day :3 lol

* * *

Amy ran threw the pooring rain, away from horror she had just seen. "How could he?" Amy said threw sobs.

She kept running and she fell a few times, but this time she fell in a mud puddle and did not get up for she was too sore and tired from running away and what happened, plus her crying alot. Amy kept hearing her name over and over agian, looking for her, but she ignored, sobbing like a lost child and falling asleep in the freezing rain, not caring if she got a cold. From that day on, Amy lived with her father and avoided the sonic team most of her time, which consisted of not getting out of the house at all.

They even tried to get in contact with her, or even talking to her at her house with her father not there to protect her. Sean, the butler, stepped up for her when she did not want to see anybody period and they kept ringing the doorbell. Sean yelled at them to go away and that amy did not want to see them. Amy's father heard about this and moved him and her to Hotsprings, California, where she would start new and be happy, For Amy was only 12 years old when her father thought she needed a motherly figure cause her mother died trying to give birth to her younger sister, Aiden. Aiden lived but their mother died.

Her father married a woman named Irene and she had two twins Mocha and Angel. One day Amy and Adien's father was tucking them in bed when a huge tornado hit. Amy jumped up from her bed and grabbed Aiden and ran to the storm shelter with her dad. Then a cry was heard, It was Irene and the two stepsisters. "I'll be right back! I promise!" her dad yelled over the storm. Amy gripped Aiden tighter and yelled "No Dad! dont! Please!" Amy's cries were usless, he was gone. That night ended in horrible disaster cause Amy and Aiden's father died. The bad thing was that her father left no will and had left amy and aiden in Irene's care from that day on.


	2. An unusual Day

me-Guess its disclamer!

Adien- Kattog does not own any sonic characters. She only owns me, Irene, And the Twins, not to mention deo! She also loves Penut Butter!

Me- ADIEN!

* * *

A light brown hedgehog stepped up beside the bedside of the older hedgehog. She giggled quietly as she began poking the pink lump in bed. "Amy,Wakey wakey! We got chores and school today," She said, still poking the pink furry lump.

"Go away Adien..." The pink one muttered into her pillow, not wanting to wake up. "Oh! but Amy! You have to! We just have to do our chores and school and then free time!"Adien said. "No Adien I dont have to, you do"Amy replied, going back to sleep.

Adien just huffed at her sister and mumbled "Fine, your making me get the secret weapon agian arn't-cha? Hehe no matter" Adien went to go get the secret weapon and came back with a bucket of ice cold water. She giggled and silently crepted up to her older sibling's bed and dumped the whole bucket on top of Amy. The pink hedgehog jumped up out of bed shrieking and soaked wet. "ADIEN! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" she yelled and tackled her laughing sister to the floor, but unknown to them a white fox with intense blue eyes was in the doorway, watching the two fight. Adien stopped laughing and pushed her sister off and stood up, dusting herself off, and looking towards the door. "uh-oh" She said whispering. Amy was still mad at her sister but looked towards the door too, to see Irene. "Oh, hi Irene! We are soo sorry we..." Amy said but Irene cut her off. "You two are post to be in the kitchen by now and making breakfast! AND getting the twins ready! So I hope that you two will come out and GET TO WORK INSTEAD OF ROLLING AROUND ON THE FLOOR LIKE IDIOTS!" She yelled.

The two shrinked back at the sudden outburst and waited for her to say more, but all she did was stomp out of the small house and into the larger one.  
"Wow, she is soooo mean to us! Amy why can't you just tell the police or somebody on her? She...just...UGG! Im gonna get to work, so you sleeping beauty should get dressed and get to work! See ya out there in a bit!"Adien said walking off towards the bigger house with a purple backpack slung over her shoulder. Amy sighed and hopped into the shower, and got dressed. She wore a red tanktop with with cutoff shorts that went to her knees and her elbow length hair into a sloppy ponytail then a pair of white sneakers with different drawings on them. She then got to work, doing her morning routing.

Amy's POV

This morning was HELL! Mocha just knows who to get on my nerves! Luckly she is a grade lower with Angel. I growled at the thought of the two twins. I just went to 5th hour which happened to be P.E...

"20 push ups Rose!" yelled Mr. Malkana. I groaned and did my push ups. All because I was talking to a person about our english homework. I was to my 15 push up when the principle announced a meeting in the auditorium, Hellaluja! "Your lucky this time rose..." growled Mr. Malkana and dismissed everybody to go change and to go to the auditorium. After I changed and was on my way to the auditorium when I heard music playing, like a guitar backstage, so I snuck away of the teachers by the auditorium's doors and slipped threw the backstage doors and hid behind the makeup set for plays.

I looked around till I spotted the principle, going over the announcement with the sectretary. "Sir you would be fine, they are just teenagers, Im sure they can handle seeing the whole student body."the secretary said wisely. "Mabye your right Elis, they can handle teenagers because they are teenagers" The principle said chuckling. 'Who's they?'I thought, then I heard music playing agian, just a little louder then before, and it was coming from the dressing room.

I crept towards the dressing room, the music getting louder and familiar by the second, up until I was close enough to know the song that I haven't heard for years. "Rose Garden..."I whispered, gasping. I only knew one person who would sing that song, and that person was... "Sonic! we gotta get on stage now!" An orange kitsune with two tails said coming up to the room's doorway. The kitsune had a white t-shirt on with light brown khakis and red and white shoes. He also wore a toolbelt and goggles with fingerless gloves. "Okay tails I'll be out in a sec,"Sonic said, then going out onto the stage after putting his guitar up. I was so shocked, and for many reasons: 1) I did NOT expect tails to be here much less sonic! 2) There were no reports of the two coming on the news 3) I wonder if the whole team is here, just to meet the highschool and finally, 4) how do I escape them from seeing me? I quickly got over my shock and moved back into the auditorium, trying to find Adien and get out of there. Thats when I noticed that on stage was the whole sonic team and guess what, they saw me right smack in the center row.

When I spotted my sister, I was in panic mode, just to grab her and get out. Thats when my concious kicked in saying 'Forget her! Just leave and go home and avoied them the best you can!' or 'Stay and make up with them!' Gosh! I hated my evil and good self concious just because they get on my nerves and annoy me. So ignoring both of them, I ran towards Adien, grabbed her and ran out the auditorium doors, with the whole school, principle and the sonic team watching us leave in a pink and brown blur, just confused on what happened then and there in the auditorium. Adien yelled for me to stop but I just pumped my legs to go faster, ignoring her. Away from the school, its people inside, especially sonic...

* * *

YAYA! I hope you liked this chapter! or the story so far! sorry it took so long! lol got a bit destracted for a bit hehe...well i will post chapter 3 soon! enjoy! -Kattog


	3. Adien's Aftermath

"Amy are you nuts! We could get in serious trouble!" Adien screamed. It was a few hours from the school incident and we were at the house, cleaning the dishes for Irene's dinner party. "Oh like you care Adien, you dont care about school anyway" I say shrugging my shoulders. Adien just sighed and got back to work, not a word said more. We cleaned the rest of the house and was putting the dishes on the table when the doorbell rang. Irene was still getting dressed so Adien went to awnser the door. I heard her sqeel really loud and you could tell she was jumping up and down over it.

"Adien, Who is it?" I ask putting the last dish on the table and peeking around the corner. "Amy, you have to come here and meet these guys! They are from the assembly today at school!"Adien giggled. "Who..." I didn't finish because right in the middle of the room was the sonic team, for the second time today I freaked out. I heard them gasped and began saying the stuff I feared for 4 years like "Were have you been" or "Is it really you amy?" But all I could do was stand there and stare at them, gasping like a goldfish.

I took them in one by one. Rouge was first, wearing a dark purple tank top, shorts and combat boots and her white hair to her shoulders. Knuckles and Shadow next, both wearing T-shirts and jeans, but shadow had a red shirt and knuckles green both with gloves and same old shoes, but looked older. Then Cream and Tails. Tails was wearing the same outfit as earlier and cream wearing a bright orange tank top with a white skirt and tennis shoes, her hair was past her shoulders and her having bangs.

I didn't dare look at sonic, I couldn't take it if I did, but I accidently looked at him. He still had the same colbalt fur, but almost a shade darker. He now wore a green vest with black pants and his famous red and white shoes with the gold buckle. I looked up agianst my will and into his eyes. They had no shine in them but were still emerald green. Once he noticed I was staring at him, he locked into the gaze, and for a couple of minutes we just stood there, lost into each others eyes until I broke away yelling "no, no, no, no, NO!" then began running off to the little house out back for saftey and cover, thats till sonic was in my path and grabbing hold of me, with a firm but carefull grip. "LET GO OF ME SONIC!"I screamed.

Adien and Sean then ran to my aid before Irene came down the stairs to see what was going on. She dragged me out of the house and to our's and took me to my room, while sean calmed down the guests. Adien put me to bed and ran back to take care of things with Sean. I cried for a long time, especially when Adien came back with supper and saw me crying. She did not understand why, but she knew I was upset, so she hugged me and tried to calm me down, which I did and ate a little food and took a shower. I fell asleep instantly when I hit the bed,  
tired for the day's events...

A couple days passed since then, tired, annoying and weird days. It was like I was twelve all over agian. Sonic and the others trying to get to me and me refusing each and everyone of them. Once the girls just came with Adiens permission and talked, saying the guys are out somewhere doing something to stop eggman or something. I didn't care though, I just ran up to them and hugged them so tight they couldn't breath, but you could tell they were happy and I was still the same amy they knew. I patched things up with the girls but I made the swear that they could not tell the others and that they could only come only when the guys were out. We gave each other our cell numbers and continued from there. Were we are now, in the mall why the boys were in a different state.

"Amy, how come you never contacted us after the incident? We could've helped you" Cream said curiously. I shrugged and looked threw the shirts in Hot Topic, deciding on a red one that went past my knees and was strapless. "I dont know Cream, I just never thought about it. I just...sorta drifted away alot at a time."I replied, going to try on the shirt. Cream and Rouge sighed and went over to the jewerly section.

I found a couple of shirts that I liked and bought them along with the red strapless one and waited for Rouge and Cream to get done with their shopping. After they were done, we went to go eat and then left, since the guys could be back in an hour, and they had to be back at the house. Oh did I tell you, they were staying at the mansion were Irene, Mocha, and Angel are, big suprize right?

"Oh Amy, forgot to tell you, Tails birthday is coming up soon, next week I think, right Cream?"Rouge said giving cream a smirk. Cream just blushed and nodded, and rouge just giggled while I just raised an eyebrow at the two but ignored it. Them two are still weird as they were 4 years ago, especially naive. I laughed quietly to my self as we came up to the mansion.I quickly said goodbye and went to mine and adiens house out back, dropping off the bags and quickly running to the house to start on dinner.

The boys came back around 6ish and ate their food hungerly then going to bed. The girls just sighed and followed the boys to bed. I cleaned the messes and got Irene's clothes ready for bed. The twins and adien were coming home tommorow from france, cause the girls had a project to do and allowed to take aiden with them. Adien called every night to tell me her adventures in france. She went and seen the Ilfle Tower, fancy coffee shops were she claims there are good danishes, boutiques, and finally the beach. Everytime Adien called it was always about the beach nothing else, which makes me think that she met somebody there and doesn't want to leave 'him' behind. Makes me wander if Adien is gonna come back or not, but she has to cause she is under 18 and needs a legal guardian.

When Adien did come back, she was tanned and happy to her hearts content. She was even dancing and humming, not to mention hugging! She hugged shadow when he came down for breakfast that morning.

The look on Shadow's face was priceless! He was like 'WTF get off me' face. Everyone laughed and took pictures. By then everyone came down all but sonic, so I just went to go get the twins ready for school.

I was avoiding sonic when he was in the house, around town, or school because I don't want to deal with him, even though he trys to find me every now and then. Once the twins were ready I got ready for school and had to drag Adien to her room and get ready as well. 


	4. Whats the plan?

"Amy are you nuts! We could get in serious trouble!" Adien screamed. It was a few hours from the school incident and we were at the house, cleaning the dishes for Irene's dinner party. "Oh like you care Adien, you dont care about school anyway" I say shrugging my shoulders. Adien just sighed and got back to work, not a word said more. We cleaned the rest of the house and was putting the dishes on the table when the doorbell rang. Irene was still getting dressed so Adien went to awnser the door. I heard her sqeel really loud and you could tell she was jumping up and down over it.

"Adien, Who is it?" I ask putting the last dish on the table and peeking around the corner. "Amy, you have to come here and meet these guys! They are from the assembly today at school!"Adien giggled. "Who..." I didn't finish because right in the middle of the room was the sonic team, for the second time today I freaked out. I heard them gasped and began saying the stuff I feared for 4 years like "Were have you been" or "Is it really you amy?" But all I could do was stand there and stare at them, gasping like a goldfish.

I took them in one by one. Rouge was first, wearing a dark purple tank top, shorts and combat boots and her white hair to her shoulders. Knuckles and Shadow next, both wearing T-shirts and jeans, but shadow had a red shirt and knuckles green both with gloves and same old shoes, but looked older. Then Cream and Tails. Tails was wearing the same outfit as earlier and cream wearing a bright orange tank top with a white skirt and tennis shoes, her hair was past her shoulders and her having bangs.

I didn't dare look at sonic, I couldn't take it if I did, but I accidently looked at him. He still had the same colbalt fur, but almost a shade darker. He now wore a green vest with black pants and his famous red and white shoes with the gold buckle. I looked up agianst my will and into his eyes. They had no shine in them but were still emerald green. Once he noticed I was staring at him, he locked into the gaze, and for a couple of minutes we just stood there, lost into each others eyes until I broke away yelling "no, no, no, no, NO!" then began running off to the little house out back for saftey and cover, thats till sonic was in my path and grabbing hold of me, with a firm but carefull grip. "LET GO OF ME SONIC!"I screamed.

Adien and Sean then ran to my aid before Irene came down the stairs to see what was going on. She dragged me out of the house and to our's and took me to my room, while sean calmed down the guests. Adien put me to bed and ran back to take care of things with Sean. I cried for a long time, especially when Adien came back with supper and saw me crying. She did not understand why, but she knew I was upset, so she hugged me and tried to calm me down, which I did and ate a little food and took a shower. I fell asleep instantly when I hit the bed,  
tired for the day's events...

A couple days passed since then, tired, annoying and weird days. It was like I was twelve all over agian. Sonic and the others trying to get to me and me refusing each and everyone of them. Once the girls just came with Adiens permission and talked, saying the guys are out somewhere doing something to stop eggman or something. I didn't care though, I just ran up to them and hugged them so tight they couldn't breath, but you could tell they were happy and I was still the same amy they knew. I patched things up with the girls but I made the swear that they could not tell the others and that they could only come only when the guys were out. We gave each other our cell numbers and continued from there. Were we are now, in the mall why the boys were in a different state.

"Amy, how come you never contacted us after the incident? We could've helped you" Cream said curiously. I shrugged and looked threw the shirts in Hot Topic, deciding on a red one that went past my knees and was strapless. "I dont know Cream, I just never thought about it. I just...sorta drifted away alot at a time."I replied, going to try on the shirt. Cream and Rouge sighed and went over to the jewerly section.

I found a couple of shirts that I liked and bought them along with the red strapless one and waited for Rouge and Cream to get done with their shopping. After they were done, we went to go eat and then left, since the guys could be back in an hour, and they had to be back at the house. Oh did I tell you, they were staying at the mansion were Irene, Mocha, and Angel are, big suprize right?

"Oh Amy, forgot to tell you, Tails birthday is coming up soon, next week I think, right Cream?"Rouge said giving cream a smirk. Cream just blushed and nodded, and rouge just giggled while I just raised an eyebrow at the two but ignored it. Them two are still weird as they were 4 years ago, especially naive. I laughed quietly to my self as we came up to the mansion.I quickly said goodbye and went to mine and adiens house out back, dropping off the bags and quickly running to the house to start on dinner.

The boys came back around 6ish and ate their food hungerly then going to bed. The girls just sighed and followed the boys to bed. I cleaned the messes and got Irene's clothes ready for bed. The twins and adien were coming home tommorow from france, cause the girls had a project to do and allowed to take aiden with them. Adien called every night to tell me her adventures in france. She went and seen the Ilfle Tower, fancy coffee shops were she claims there are good danishes, boutiques, and finally the beach. Everytime Adien called it was always about the beach nothing else, which makes me think that she met somebody there and doesn't want to leave 'him' behind. Makes me wander if Adien is gonna come back or not, but she has to cause she is under 18 and needs a legal guardian.

When Adien did come back, she was tanned and happy to her hearts content. She was even dancing and humming, not to mention hugging! She hugged shadow when he came down for breakfast that morning.

The look on Shadow's face was priceless! He was like 'WTF get off me' face. Everyone laughed and took pictures. By then everyone came down all but sonic, so I just went to go get the twins ready for school.

I was avoiding sonic when he was in the house, around town, or school because I don't want to deal with him, even though he trys to find me every now and then. Once the twins were ready I got ready for school and had to drag Adien to her room and get ready as well. 


End file.
